Some Kind of Nightmare
by MewLuna
Summary: He stared into her terrified eyes, and then his lips drew back, and his fangs popped out. Just like in her dream. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice. The hand on her neck then grasped the side of her face, and his mouth latched onto her neck. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" AU, FioLee, One-shot, complete.


**Some Kind Of Nightmare: By MewLuna**

**A/N: A FioLee Halloween tribute. High T. Be somewhat warned XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT or its characters, just the plot to this fanmade story. **

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.**

**~X~X~X~**

"Fionna, it's dangerous out there on Halloween night. Stay with your friends and don't go to any houses that look suspicious. You better be home by 10:00, got it?"

"Cake, it's just me, Gumball, LSP, and Beemo going out trick-or-treating." The sixteen year old teenage girl crossed her arms and blew a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. "I mean, how lucky is it that Halloween is on a Friday night? For once I can stay up and watch horror movies without worrying about waking up for school."

The older girl rolled her eyes, but didn't argue with her younger sister. Her name was Katie, but everyone called her Cake as a nickname, one that stuck with her for twenty years. The two sisters were always a pair, Fionna and Cake, who lived in the odd suburbs of Aaa. Currently, Cake was in her cat Halloween costume. She dressed as a cat every year. Cake loved cats so much that Fionna used to introduce her sister as 'Cake the Cat'.

Speaking of Fionna, her Halloween costume was a little odd.

For one thing, Fionna was known to be the daredevil of her neighborhood. She would constantly get into mischief with her older sister. However, ever since Cake started attending college with her boyfriend, Fionna spent more time with her other friend, Marshall Lee.

The two became a great pair, except the problem with the nineteen year old young man was that he didn't have the best reputation. Marshall Lee was known as the punk, delinquent, trouble maker. So when Fionna and Marshall started to become close, that caused some tension for Garret Gumball, aka the nicest guy in the neighborhood. Cake used to disapprove with her sister hanging out with the pale-skinned young man, but Fionna really seemed to love being with him. She learned to grudgingly accept her sister's choice of company.

Anyway, the reason Fionna's Halloween costume was so odd was because she was wearing a dress. Yes, a dress. She hated wearing dresses, but for this one, she didn't mind. Fionna was going to be a Spider Queen. Her dress top was like a black corset, sleeveless and tightly tied with an orange bow in the center (of course, it didn't show anything inappropriate). The bottom of her dress was poofed, and it looked like she came out of Cinderella. The skirt part was orange, with a black spider web sewn through, creating a creepy yet awesome design that matched.

Cake was wondering why her sister would want to parade around the neighborhood in a big poofy dress. However, she decided that it was an improvement that Fionna _wanted _to wear a dress.

"What's Gumball dressing as?" Cake asked.

"Gumball is going as a candy prince, LSP is dressing up as a can of beans, and Beemo is going as a cute little video game." Fionna laughed. "We're just going trick or treating and then hit LSP's house for some late night horrors."

"And dare I ask what Marshall Lee will be doing?"

Fionna's expression dropped. "Oh, he couldn't be here tonight. I invited him, and I really wish he could come, but he said he couldn't."

Cake raised an eyebrow. "You sure Gumball wanted you to invite him?"

"Hey, Marshall Lee is an awesome dude, Gumball will have to get over it."

"Uh-huh. Sure Fionna. Why couldn't Marshall be here? Halloween is like the one holiday he can run crazy."

"I know, right?" Fionna sighed. "He said he had family issues. I dunno. He's been acting kinda weird lately, sis. Like, I know his parents are divorced and he lives on his own, so family issues are understandable. But even before that, he hasn't been himself. Ever since October started, actually."

Her older sister patted Fionna's golden haired head. "Hey, no worries. I'm dating a lord, remember? If anyone knows boyfriend trouble, it's me."

Fionna's face turned pink. "Marshall and I aren't dating!" she squeaked.

"Well, you might as well be, as much as I hate to say it. You two spend all your time together. Plus, Marshall isn't as... how should I put this... hardcore when he's with you. It's like you curb his delinquent nature." Cake smiled, putting on her cat ears to complete her costume. "I'm gonna be at Lord M's Halloween party, kay?"

"Have fun," Fionna smiled.

"If I need to call you, I should call...?"

"LSP's house, yes."

Cake shuttered. "Why do you call that little dweeb LSP? He's like fifteen, he's not a little kid."

Fionna laughed. "His real name is Larson Spencer Peterson. LSP."

Her older sister laughed as well. "Larson? Wow, just wow. Alright Fionna, have fun." Cake gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the house. The younger sister was now left all alone, and only an hour until sundown...

**~X~X~X~**

It was 6:00 in the evening when Fionna finished off her dinner, which was a bowl of Chef Boyardee raviolis. She loved spaghetti and Italian food in general. Now that she was full, she took off her regular clothes and put on the top part of her spider queen outfit. The black corset had the bra built in and everything. That might not mean a whole lot to most girls, but for some it meant they didn't have to bother with finding a bra that wouldn't see through the outfit.

She was about to step into the large skirt part of her ensemble, when there was a rapid knocking at her front door. "Coming!" Fionna cried, trying to slip into the dress. When it didn't work, and the knocking only got louder, the teenage girl gave up. If that was Garret Gumball and LSP, she was going to punch those two!

Fionna slipped on a pair of shorts for decency, then answered her front door. "Sheesh, what's the drama?"

_Whoosh!_

The girl is suddenly knocked down on her butt, flying backwards into her house. She grunts in discomfort and by the time she realized what was happening, the front door slammed shut and a figure was standing over her. "Marshall!" she cried in surprise.

Red eyes stared down at the girl. Towering over her was Marshall Lee, the nineteen year old young man. He was tall and lanky, easily taller than the girl by a foot. He had raven black hair that was always messy, yet somehow tonight he managed to make it look messier. Two white fangs stuck out of his ajar mouth, but this was nothing new, Marshall was always known to have sharp teeth. His pale skin added to the nickname as well, however tonight, his skin had a strange gray-blue color to it.

Fionna stared up at him with wide eyes. "Marshall, what are you doing?"

"You need to run."

She got to her feet all by herself, her friend was frozen and still as a statue. "What?" she asked.

"You need to run!" Marshall repeated. "Get the hell out of this neighborhood, tonight!"

"Why, what's wrong?!"

She hadn't seen him since the beginning of the week. He had ignored her calls and texts, didn't even sneak up to her window and visit her there. Ever since Monday, Marshall Lee had completely ignored Fionna, and now he busted through her house telling her to run? There was an explanation in order!

But an explanation was no longer her biggest concern. A growl ripped through Marshall Lee, and he looked up at her with blood red eyes. She froze in fear. His eyes were never red. They were always a gray color. And there's no way those are contacts...

He took a step towards her, and she took a step away from him. He was stalking towards her, his lanky body crouched low like he was going to pounce. No, he was going to pounce! But Fionna wasn't helpless, and she certainly wasn't stupid. When she saw the young man crouch down lower, she knew he was preparing to launch himself at her.

_BAM!_

Fionna jumped out of the way just in time, and Marshall crashed into her staircase. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the kitchen, the growling teenager running after her. "Snap out of it!" she screamed. Fionna was scared, but not because of the danger, because she was worried about the guy she loved to hang out with the most.

To say she liked him more than a friend wasn't a complete lie. All she knew was that when she showed up in school, he was the first one to say good morning to her. When she searched the cafeteria for a seat, he was the one who saved her a spot next to him. When she would forget about an overdue library book, he would be the one to sneak into the library at night and put it back.

Marshall Lee and Fionna were just like peanut butter and jelly. They just... went together.

_So why are you afraid? _

_Why is he attacking you? _

_Have you lost your friend already?_

"No!" Fionna screamed.

The two then rounded the corner and into the kitchen, but because Marshall was the taller and faster one, he gained distance on Fionna fairly quickly. He took her to the ground, the two tumbling until he ended up on top of her with his hands pinning her wrists down securely. She writhed and raged beneath him, but dead weight was dead weight. Her desperate eyes connected with his.

_Is this a game? _

_Or is this some kind of nightmare? _

Another growl ripped from his mouth and he flashed his sharp fangs. He sounded like a creature of the night. "This isn't funny!" Fionna cried, "if you're pranking me, it's gone too far!"

He didn't reply. He kept looking at her with his red eyes. Except, the way he looked at her was different; he _glared_ at the girl... like she was food. All he had to do was lean down, wrap his lips around her neck's supple skin, bare his teeth.

_Take a bite._

"MARSHALL!" Fionna screamed.

Something snapped. His eyes dilated. "Fi!"

And suddenly, Marshall Lee looked the way he used to always look, the killer gleam inside his eyes disappearing. The young man jumped off of the girl, leaping back at least five feet. Now the look in his eyes were opposite. He looked like a deer in the headlights, about to collide with an oncoming car. "I have to get out of here!" he hissed.

She angrily grabbed his elbow and shoved him towards her. He crashed against Fionna, but instead of letting him back up, she kept him against her. "Tell me what the hell just happened," the golden haired girl ordered seriously. "You looked like you wanted to kill me."

Fionna was certainly brave. Where most girls and boys would have run, she held her ground. She held onto the young man, refusing to let him go. Marshall Lee, _her_ Marshall Lee, what was wrong with him?

Marshall refused to look back at her. "Let me go," was all he answered with.

"Tell me," she pleaded, and her voice took a desperate squeak. "Marshall, please, something is wrong with you."

Curse his soft spot for the young girl.

Marshall put his forehead against Fionna's, now embracing her into his arms, him being the one holding her. There was a comfort that came with his hold, and as much as she wanted stay strong, the feeling of him holding her softened her. Fionna sighed heavily, closing her eyes and trying to slow her heart pounding. Marshall kept his forehead against hers.

"It's not safe," he whispered. "Don't go outside, love. Don't stay here. Leave. Go to town, go anywhere but here. There's evil out there."

He called her 'love'. And his voice, it was just as pleading as Fionna's had been a moment ago. Now she was scared. It took a lot to scare Fionna. As said, she was a brave girl. What scared her was the tone in his voice; the tone of desperation that layered fear of his own.

"Marshall, what happened?"

"There's evil out there, Fionna. And I don't want _anything_ to happen to you." His forehead came off hers and he backed away, now out of her reach and touch. A chill went through her when he let go of her skin. Marshall headed for the door.

"Don't go out! Stay here with me!" Fionna exclaimed.

"I can't."

"Where are you going? Don't go home!" she asked weakly.

"I'm not going home."

Fionna's voice was shaky when she asked, "Then where are you going?"

"Out. Don't you see, little Fi? I'm part of the evil."

"Marshall, no! Stop!"

_WHAM!_

There was an icy slap and then Fionna's cries filled her home. Her eyes opened wide and she found herself on her bedroom floor, soaking wet. LSP and Gumball were standing over her, LSP holding a bucket of water and Gumball staring at her with a worried expression. "What the-? What did you do?" the girl demanded.

"Splashed cold water on you," LSP answered simply. "You were all screaming n' stuff n' I was like 'oh my glob, Fionna's having a bad dream' so Gumball was all like, 'wake her up', n' I was like, 'kay' so then I splashed you with a bucket of cold water." The teenage boy adjusted the glasses on his nose. "True story. By the way, Beemo couldn't make it. Had to help his mom at the nursing home or whatever the glob."

Gumball extended a hand and helped her to her feet. "It's 6:30, we were supposed to leave a half an hour ago. Your front door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in, and then we heard you screaming. Bad dream, Fionna?"

The adventuress was still in a daze, images of Marshall Lee's solemn face flashing through her mind. "Fine," she lied. "Let me get on this skirt part of my costume and we can go."

**~X~X~X~**

She certainly felt disturbed about the dream that transpired. It was so _real_. Marshall's touch on her skin, his ragged breath on her, the tone of his voice. That wasn't a dream. That was truly a nightmare.

"Get the glob together," the girl whispered to herself. She promised Gumball and LSP five more minutes. She already had her spider dress on, now all she needed to do was stop looking like a ghost. Fionna stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had never seen herself frightened before tonight. "Maybe I should call him..."

"Tick tock says the clock," LSP then called.

"UP YOURS!" she yelled. Fionna took a deep breath. "You can do this. It's Halloween. Just go out trick or treating, go watch movies at LSP's house, and eat candy. Tomorrow morning, call Marshall Lee. He's just being a jerk, sometimes he can be a royal one. You're fine."

The bathroom door opened and the teenage girl stepped out. Garret Gumball gave her a dazzling smile. He certainly looked dashing in his pink candy kingdom costume. He even dyed his skin and hair pink for the night. "Fionna, you look beautiful."

She stared up at the older boy. He was Marshall's height, but didn't seem to loom over her the same way the dark haired boy did. "Thank you."

Gumball takes her hand in his. "Are you feeling alright? Ignore Larson, okay?"

His voice is so soothing. There's a reason why Gumball's nickname is 'Candy Prince'. But the only voice ringing through her ears is Marshall Lee's.

"_Don't you see, little Fi? I'm part of the evil."_

"Let's have fun," Fionna replied, giving a weak smile. She took some M&Ms from a candy bowl and popped some in her mouth. The three left and headed off into the night, ready to trick or treat around Aaa.

**~X~X~X~**

The night wore on, and Fionna actually found herself having fun with LSP the bean can and Garret Gumball the Candy Prince. Cake called once to check up on her, but of course her sister didn't tell her about the nightmare. Going door to door and saying 'trick or treat' took her mind off of the 'Vampire King'.

But this was Marshall Lee, the delinquent punk rocker. Halloween was his holiday. The night was his playground. Thoughts of him creeping back to her was easy.

"Oh my glob, my candy bag is almost full. This is so lumpin' awesome," LSP said. "What about you, Gums?"

Gumball looked inside his plastic pumpkin. "Oh my gosh... someone gave me a rock!" he exclaimed. Fionna and LSP started to laugh. "It's not funny." Gumball took the rock out, "A girl put her number on it!"

"What can I say there, Garret. You're popular," Fionna noted, giving a sly grin. "Maybe you can use your boy powers and score us more candy."

"Chya! Or full size candy bars!" LSP added.

The Candy Prince rolled his eyes. "Mature, you two." The Spider Queen and Can of Beans laughed. Gumball laughed as well. "Come on guys, let's head to LSP's house."

"We have to finish this block!" LSP objected. "There are only five houses left."

That was when it hit Fionna. She had gone all over her neighborhood Aaa, and she didn't realize that she was on his street. Marshall's house was the last one on the left. A chill coursed through her, and the young woman turned to her two friends. "Gumball is right, let's go home."

Normally, LSP would argue with her, but there was a demand in her tone. "Fine," the boy grumbled. "Whatever. Let's go home and watch horrors."

"You guys get a head start, I'll be right there."

This wouldn't sit right with Gumball. "We're not leaving you here alone, Fionna," he said.

She just wanted to check if Marshall was home. Peak through his bedroom window, make sure he was safe. Then she would follow the two home and stop worrying. But she _had_ to check on him. She was on his block, she had to.

And right now, she had to lie.

Fionna tugged Gumball's hand and brought him to the side. "Look," she mumbled, "this is embarrassing to say, but I'll say it. My dress is riding up. So I have to go behind those trashcans and... you know... adjust myself."

Gumball was a gentleman, so he wouldn't question her. "Oh my," he replied, turning even more pink than he was. "Well, uh, can it wait until we get home?"

She shook her head.

"Okay," Gumball sighed.

Fionna smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just wait." She ran to the corner alley, where she was sure the two young men couldn't see her. _Sigh. _"Just go in and go out."

If Marshall were with her, he'd probably say something like, "That's what she said."

She smirked. Then, Fionna took off, going across the house's yards until she came to her friend's. Marshall lived with his mom, who wasn't exactly a basket of roses. He lived in the garage where he could fit his instruments. She rapped three times on the garage door. "Marshall! It's Fi!"

No answer. Of course not.

In aggravation she blew a strand of golden hair out of her face. Gumball and LSP would call her any minute. Her worries started to double, if that was even possible.

_Wait, I hear something_.

There was a tapping sound. Fionna walked around the house to the backyard. There was a light on in the attic. So someone _was_ home! "Okay Marshy, you wanna play hardball, we'll play hardball," she grumbled. She bravely started to climb the Ficus Tree in his backyard, where the very top of the tree would take her to the attic's window.

But what she'd see in there, she'd never be able to un-see.

**~X~X~X~**

"Bite him, Marshall Lee. He's already dead, but his blood is still fresh."

The young man sat in the middle of his attic floor. Purple bags were formed underneath his eyes, contrasting with his pale gray skin. His hair went in every direction, and his mouth made an evident frown of disgust. The worst part about him were his clothes. They were torn up and slashed, like he had been in a fight.

Marshall's uncle, Hunson Abadeer, stared at his nephew harshly. "I said drink."

"No," he refused.

"This is what your mother wanted."

"Screw my mother."

Hunson then took the hair of the dead human body, throwing the fresh corpse into Marshall's lap. The body was of a young man, only a few years older than Marshall, perhaps in college. Not only was he dead, but he was pale, and he was still warm because his death was fresh. Hunson crossed the room, kneeling down behind his nephew. "Draw your lips back and bite. Or I'll go out in your little neighborhood of Aaa and find a new victim. So would you rather drink a dead stranger, or for me to find new meat that could end up being your neighbor?"

Oh, how the young man hated his uncle. "I don't want this!" Marshall hissed.

"You're next in line to be the Vampire King," Hunson replied sharply. "Haven't you always wondered why you were different? It's because you've got monster blood inside you, boy. Now drink, damn it."

Marshall closed his eyes. He couldn't look at the dead college man's face. His fangs popped into his skin, and as soon as blood came into his senses, instinct came over. The monster inside Marshall Lee was released and he began to feast on the blood from the deceased. When there was nothing left, his mouth came off with a pop, and he released a loud growl of satisfaction.

Hunson laughed. "Not satisfied, are you?"

"Why not?" Marshall hissed. "You said the craving will die as soon as I drink!"

"Your satisfaction will cease when you hunt and kill fresh meat."

The young man went to his feet, wiping the blood off the back of his hand. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"You're just obeying the beast inside you," his uncle said. "It's not your fault that you're this way. But it will be your fault if you accidentally lunge out at someone." Hunson laughed, grabbing one of the illuminated candles that gave light in the dark room. "I myself must feed. My whole group, actually. Your mother told me that Aaa makes a fine feeding ground. Some trick or treaters out at night."

His eyes grew wild. "LEAVE MY HOME ALONE!"

Hunson laughed, his own eyes taking a demented gleam. "Or maybe I could eat the cute blonde outside your window."

That sentence had Marshall's heart sink. He snapped his head around. "Fionna!"

**~X~X~X~**

Crap, he spotted her. She didn't make any sounds at all, he just saw her. Fionna couldn't see inside the attic very well, it was lit by weak candles, but she could see Marshall Lee for sure. There was also a grown man next to him, but she didn't recognize him. Marshall's head snapped around and he spotted her. "Fionna!"

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I just wanted to- _aah, Marshall!_" He suddenly opened the window and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her inside the attic. "Let go of my hair, let me go!" she shrieked. Fionna was slammed down on the attic floor, Marshall's hand still tangled in her hair. His hand then drifted down to the back of her neck, where he gripped her there. It wasn't that Fionna was defenseless, but she was in shock and fear, and she had no idea what to do in that moment.

That's when she had a better look at the man standing across from them. He had an even wilder gleam in his eyes. "She smells delicious!" he laughed in delight.

_That's what I get for wearing cotton candy perfume! _Fionna thinks.

Marshall growled fiercely, seeming to be unhappy by the man's comment.

"Ooh, possessive already?" Hunson questioned. Fionna found she wasn't able to talk, and even if she wanted to, she had no time. Hunson lunged in after Marshall Lee, grabbing Fionna's bare arm and tugging her toward him.

"_STOP!_" she shrieked. Marshall Lee might be a threat, but she'd rather be in his embrace than this monster's!

A loud growl filled the attic, and the young man's hand swiped out like a lion claw. He slashed Hunson across the face, sending the older man to the ground. The hit didn't make him let go of Fionna's arm, however, and Hunson tugged her limb to help him on his feet. With superhuman speed, Hunson lunged forward and bit Fionna's wrist.

_Whick!_

Her blood splattered and she screamed. But Fionna wasn't a damsel in distress, even though with her big poofy dress she looked the part of it. The minute Hunson sunk his teeth in, her leg reared back and she kicked him with everything she had. The kick sent Hunson flying, and Fionna teetered back as well, landing into the young man where he held her.

Marshall then lifted her up by the back of her neck, where his other hand held the small of her waist. "I want to drink from her! She's my kill!" he then yelled darkly.

"Quite a first kill," Hunson commented. "She's cute. I was just testing you, nephew. It seems you really do want to drink from her. She's a little spitfire, her blood has quite a... kick. Haha, my puns are hilarious."

No one laughed.

"Ma-ar-shall," Fionna gasped. She couldn't breathe as well, and she was in complete fear. There was a dead body on the floor with two fang marks in his neck. It didn't take her but a second to put the pieces together. "Oh glob..."

He stared into her terrified eyes, and then his lips drew back, and his fangs popped out. Just like in her dream. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice. The hand on her neck then grasped the side of her face, and his mouth latched onto her neck.

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhh_!"

…

…

…

"Well, I'll give you some privacy," Hunson said. He left the attic in the blink of an eye. Now the two were alone.

Marshall kept his mouth against her neck, and her eyes were squeezed shut from fear. Fionna squeaked, but that was because she was still expecting the sharp pang of the fangs. Instead, she felt his soft lips molding against her, up and down her tenderly. She gasped again, but this one wasn't in fear. "Fionna," he groaned, and his voice was scratched and husky.

Lost.

She felt lost in the moment of him. Fionna was scared, she was confused, she was angry. But she was happy, because in this very moment, she's in his arms and she knows he's okay. In this moment, he kisses her neck sweetly, and her worries aren't as bad. She's lost in him, and she turns her head, where his lips meet hers.

Marshall and Fionna kiss, and even though it's their first time, it didn't have the same awkwardness of a first kiss. Their lips fused and their grips tightened. Their first kiss wasn't sweet, it had more of a desperation by the way they continuously nipped each other, by the way he held her close to him, desperate from the soft sounds coming from her.

Every kiss has to end, and theirs eventually broke off. "I'm sorry," he told her huskily. "That's all I can take."

"What?" she murmured.

He kissed her again. "You curb my appetite," he said against her lips.

"That's not exactly romantic to hear, you know."

His lips curled into a smile, and he nipped her pink lips a third time. "Fionna, I can explain everything. Just give me a chance."

After that was said, her arms wrapped around his neck, and Fionna buried her head into his chest. "You can start with the dead college guy on the floor."

**~X~X~X~**

"So, your uncle, Hunson Abadeer... he's a vampire? And you're the next one in the bloodline to become Vampire King?"

"Yup."

"But you obviously don't want to be Vampire King?"

"No Fionna, it's been my secret wish to become the next Edward Cullen." Marshall gives her a sarcastic smirk.

"Cake reads those books," she muttered under her breath. She shook her head, trying to focus. "Okay, okay. So is the reason your uncle is here for you? He's not going to go out and... feed... right?"

Marshall released a heavy sigh, bending down so his head was between his knees and his raven black hair flopped every which way. "I don't know." How defeated the young man sounded.

"How long have you known about this, Marshy?"

"Since I stopped talking to you."

_Oh._

This wasn't the first time it was just the two of them in a crisis. The teenage girl had to be the positive one, where he gave up, she had to keep going, and it had to be her to convince him to go with her. Fionna got on her knees and crawled to Marshall Lee, who was still hunched over. "Hey. We can do this, alright?"

His eyes met hers. They're still crimson red, and that's still a scary sight, but instead of being malicious they shine with desperation. "I'm not a vampire yet, technically," he said. "You see, tonight is a full moon so that's when my vampire blood in me is at its strongest. But if I can just... refuse to drink any human blood... then the monster inside of me won't be completed. Then I can hold on to myself until the next full moon."

"Is there any way to break this? To make you human again?"

"I don't know, love." Her eyes widened, because the only other time Marshall Lee ever called her love was a few hours ago, in her _dream_. He tilted his head to the dead body on the ground. "I've already failed, though. I drank from him."

She really hated to turn her head and look, but she did anyway. "You killed him?"

"No, my uncle killed him. He was dead when he brought him to me."

"Then why aren't you the full monster you said you'd be?"

"Because I haven't had fresh kill." There's a dark edge to his tone when he says _fresh kill_.

"So what's our biggest issue to fix? Getting rid of your uncle, or figuring out how to humanize you?"

"Fionna..." Marshall then put both his hands on her shoulder. "This isn't a job for you. This isn't something you can help with. My uncle is a monster, Fi, he's ruler of the underworld known as Night O'sphere. He will kill you. It's as simple as that. To him, you're just a human girl who's getting in his way. He's already been tempted to drink from you once. I don't understand this myself, but I understand that if you get involved I'm going to regret it. Go home, Fionna. Go watch movies with Prince Pinky and LSP. Leave me alone to figure this out."

Gently, Fionna brought her small hand to cup Marshall's face. She looked at him with her shining eyes.

_Wham!_

Then she smacked him.

"Hey!" he grunted. It may not look like Fionna can deal damage, but the teenage girl was stronger than most people thought.

"That's for being a poo-brain!" she yelled. Fionna stood up, nearly towered over him for once, but that was only because he was sitting down. "There's no way I'm gonna leave you like you are now to watch movies! 'Oh, I wonder if Marshall Lee is a vampire yet, pass the popcorn'. NO! I'm your friend! No, I'm your best friend because I put up with all your crap! Well tonight you got yourself in serious trouble, whether it was your fault or not, and you're getting out of it with my help. With..." Fionna put her hands on her hips and took a pose, "with Fionna the Spider Queen's help!"

He didn't have to like it, and he didn't have to accept it. But Marshall Lee knew enough that once Fionna made up her mind, that was that. And maybe she can help keep him human. She's all the reason he needs to stay human, after all. The young man stood up and took his usual place of being the one to tower over her. "Okay," he growled in a low voice, "okay."

**~X~X~X~**

"Fionna, stop laughing."

"Ahahahahahaha! Ha! Hahahahaha! Ha! HA!"

The teenage girl was in hysterics, which was quite unexpected due to the night's events. She was almost in tears from laughing so hard, and Marshall wanted to smack her upside her head. He wouldn't of course... she was too cute when she laughed. The two were in the middle of the park that was in the center of Aaa. It was a couple acres long, surrounded by a brick wall and plenty of trees to conceal them. Of course there were park equipment and swings and the young man wished he could be swinging right now.

She was still laughing. "Okay, enough," he growled.

Fionna stopped but her face was still grinning. "So let me get this straight; we have to draw a happy face douse it with _bug milk_ and then you say some Latin junk?"

"Yes."

"How is that not the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"

"Are you gonna draw the happy face or not?"

"Seriously, why is it a happy face? We're sending your uncle to the Night O'sphere, the place of chaotic evil, as you told me. WHY would a smiley face send him there?"

Marshall threw a twig at her bare shoulder. "Enough," he said. He took the long stick he was holding and drew into the dirt-caked ground. "Okay, how's that look?"

Fionna observed his handiwork. "Like you drew a face of someone constipated." She giggled and took the stick from his cold hand. "Mhm. There. See? Now he looks happy _and _constipated."

For the first time in awhile, Marshall Lee laughed. "Or happy to be constipated," he added. Fionna giggled some more. He chuckled as well, and looked up to the orange moon in the skies. The moon reminded him of his mission. The moon reminded him about the beast swirling inside his blood stream. "Fionna?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For sticking with me."

It was rare for Marshall Lee to have such genuine cadence in his voice. But once again, the only one who ever saw his soft side was Fionna. The only one who ever saw what was behind the mask, what was over the wall, what was behind the curtain; Fionna. "You don't have to thank me," she whispered. And she felt her cheeks grow red when a voice in her head said after, _you can hug me, though_.

"Do you know what to do?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm just... playing dead." Fionna got on the ground and sprawled out, careful not to smear the smiley face in the ground. She actually looked beautiful with her large dress on, almost like a vision in a painting.

He took a few steps away until he was under a Ficus branch. "Ommo naro tarincus." Marshall felt a part of his stomach flip when he finished summoning his uncle. Hunson would be here soon. He would be-

"Marshall Lee."

-Here sooner than he thought.

_Take a deep breath. Be smart, Marshall. Your uncle knows you're trying to betray him. If you mess up, he'll try and kill Fi. But you won't mess up. You won't. _

The young man opened his eyes and turned around. There was his uncle, red eyes gleaming, a dubious expression on his face. "You know, I haven't fed yet. I don't know if your mother told you this, but I'm quite the grump when I'm hungry."

Marshall scoffed. "Don't bring up my mother, please. I'm never going to forgive her."

"Oh pish-posh. Your mother loves you. And that's a miracle in and on itself. She's my sister you know, she's just as powerful as I am. But then she falls in love with your human father, and the bloodlines get jumbled up in you. It's been nineteen years and your vampire blood has finally been activated. Consider yourself lucky."

Hunson then turned around, and his acute eyes didn't miss the young girl splayed out on the dirt. "Oh, it's the girl you didn't want to share," Hunson said, almost spitefully. "Alright, what happened?"

"I drank from her," Marshall answered. "But she's not dead. And I think... I think that I turned her. I'm not sure, Hunson, I'm freaking out right now!"

The older man waved his hand. "Impossible. You can't turn a girl into a vampire when you're not a full one yourself."

"But I drank fresh kill. Aren't I a full vampire?"

"No. You see Marshall, I lied to you. I told you to drink fresh kill so you'd stop being such a pantywaist. Drinking from this girl only enhanced your senses and abilities, but that's just like being superhuman. No, if you want to be an actual living undead, you have to drink from _me_. And now you can, my boy. You drank from this girl."

Marshall stepped closer, until the two were standing over the young girl's body. "I don't understand. What if I never drank from you? What would happen?"

Hunson rolled his eyes. "Look kid, you get one shot at becoming immortal. Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night where your monster blood is activated, but if you don't activate it fully, it will die out. Now, drink from me. I may be old, but I can take it."

"Hold on." Marshall knelt down to the girl. "Can you just double check? I really think I turned her."

"That's why I told you to suck her dry, stupid boy!" Hunson hissed.

But he did bend down, he leaned right over Fionna's still body. His eyes went into slits as his cold hand brushed against her pulse. All he had to do was retract one of his long claws, and the human girl's jugular would be slit and she would be dead.

"_NOW MARSHALL!_"

The young man acted quickly on Fionna's cry, and he reared back and kicked the tree trunk with harsh force! His kick sent a vibration through the tree, and down from the high branches above fell the opened carton of bug milk. Fionna quickly rolled out of the way and avoided being dowsed in bug milk, and as the liquid hit the drawn smiley face, it made a loud fizz and crackling.

Hunson hissed as the bug milk splattered on him, his fangs popping out of his mouth like little spears. Marshall Lee knew what he had to do next; say the Latin incantation.

But before he was able to, his evil uncle deformed before his eyes. A mass of tentacles, eyeballs, and intestines exploded out from him, but they stayed attached to his body. Fionna screamed, because OH MY GLOB, what the heck is happening?!

Then everything was sucked back into Hunson, and he appeared with his same human body but a giant monster head. Now he had a full set of sharp teeth, and his mouth was the same size of a shark's. He could probably bite a shark in _half_. His skin was a sick green color, unnatural and inhumane, and there were two beady green eyes for him to see. Two little horns on the top of his head. From his neck until his shoulders he had black colored tentacles sticking out, just waiting to latch onto something and suffocate.

"You're going to die now, Marshall!" Hunson roared. His voice sounded like a compilation of terrible beasts speaking at once. He stalked towards his rebellious nephew. "I'm gonna slaughter you like you should have that girl!"

"Hey loser!" Fionna cried. Hunson turned his beady eyes toward her. "Take this!"

_Whump!_

The adventuress had thrown a butterfinger at Hunson's head. A butterfinger. Not even a full size butterfinger, a fun size butterfinger, she literally could have thrown a rock and it would have hurt more. Hunson seemed taken aback by this. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

She shrugged. "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah... no... it didn't..."

"Oh. Well. Then no, it wasn't supposed to hurt."

That was all the talking that was done. Hunson lashed out at Marshall Lee, and the young man took off running. Hunson didn't even run after him. He floated after him! Fionna's heart was pounding wildly, she needed to figure something out and quick. Whatever they did, they had to get Hunson back on the smiley face. She started to run after the two.

Then she realized what was going to happen. "Marshall, run the other way!" she screamed.

There was a group of trick-or-treaters walking along the park path. Some of them were little kids accompanied by their parents. Marshall skidded to a stop and started to run the other way, but Hunson knew what Fionna was warning his nephew about. "Watch me hunt, boy," the monster laughed.

"No!" Marshall shouted.

Hunson lunged at one of the trick-or-treaters, picking up a woman dressed as a lady bug and clutching her between his powerful claws. The woman screamed in absolute terror while the children screamed as well. Hunson bit down on the woman and her blood spilled everywhere.

At least, it would have.

But right as he was going to bite down, Marshall jumped up and kicked him away, allowing the panicking lady bug woman to fall to the ground. "Run!" the young man told her. She didn't need to be told twice, she took her kids' hands and ran off into the night. Marshall proceeded to fight Hunson, but that was a fight he wasn't going to win.

There was a loud crash as the Night O'sphere under lord smashed Marshall Lee into the ground, smashing him through the layers of caked dirt and grass. "This is one way to get to the Night O'sphere," his uncle laughed, "I'll smash you into it."

Marshall Lee was strong, with his inactivated blood flowing through him he was stronger, but he wasn't strong enough.

Fionna continued to run to him, they were all the way across the park, but she couldn't seem to run fast enough. She could see him get beaten by Hunson. Marshall. The boy she loved to spend time with, the one she looked forward to seeing every single day. He was getting killed.

"No!" she hollered. Fionna took a long and jagged tree branch from the ground and reared her arm back, throwing it. The branch went through the air like an arrow, which normally wouldn't happen. But when Fionna threw it, she threw it in desperation to save Marshall Lee. The branch was going to hit.

_Wham!_

It collided with Hunson's face, the jagged wood splintering him. He was still a monster, he was still big and huge, but the tree branch did what Fionna was really hoping it'd do; blind him. The bark and the dust flew into his eyes and he grunted.

With Hunson momentarily distracted, now was Marshall's chance. "Come on, Marshy!" she shrieked. _What is he waiting on? What is he waiting on! _

The young man wouldn't move from the ground. He stared at Fionna, his glazed red eyes locked on her. _If Hunson kills me, he'll leave. Fionna can run away and he won't find her. I just need to let him kill me, I just need to distract him. Run, Fionna. Run away, love. This isn't your fight. This is all my fault._

He could see her lips moving as she yelled to him, but the ringing in his ears stopped him from hearing. Marshall knew he was going delirious, that's why everything seemed to slow down for him, that's why his senses were failing him. It's alright if he dies, as long as Fionna makes it back home safely. She has her older sister Cake, she has Garret Gumball, LSP, her parents, friends, family. She has so much to return to. She'll have all of them.

_But I won't have you! _

Fionna's voice finally reached him.

_I won't have you, Marshall Lee! _She screamed. _Don't you get it, you tard? I love you!_

Whether that was really her speaking or not, he heard her voice, and when he heard those three words, he snapped.

Marshall Lee stood up and grabbed his uncle by the ankle. With an almost unfathomable show of strength, the young man was able to pick up the monster and swing him, throwing him across the park! Fionna hurriedly ducked down and watched in sheer shock as Hunson flew through the air.

He landed on the smiley face in the ground. Marshall then roared like a vicious animal, "Dominus vobiscum Pax vobis. Et spiritu tuo!"

Red flames engulfed Hunson Abadeer. "I'LL COME BACK, MARSHALL LEE!" he screamed. But that was all he had to say. The flames took him down into the Night O'sphere, and he was out of the human world.

Fionna fell to her knees. She didn't speak or move, let alone blink.

Marshall Lee fell to his knees beside her. He hugged the young girl to him, and she let him bury his head in the crook of her neck. "It's over," he assured her quietly. "It's all over."

**~X~X~X~**

"Makin' pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon, put it in a pancake..."

Cake was happily singing as she made breakfast. It was November 1st, one day after Halloween, Sunday morning. She was the only one home, but the young woman wasn't worried, Fionna had a sleepover at LSP's. Her sister would be excited to come home to bacon pancakes.

The backdoor opened and Fionna stepped in. "Morning," she greeted her older sister.

"Hey there Spider Queen," Cake smiled. She turned to see Fionna. To Cake's surprise, she was wearing a black plaid shirt that was too big on her and a pair of red boxers. Her face fell. "Tell me that's not your costume."

Fionna blushed a little pink and laughed. "Ha, no. My costume is at Marshall's. It got ripped. These are his clothes he let me borrow."

Cake raised a brow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you spend the night with him?!"

Now Fionna was a bright red instead of a little pink. "NOT LIKE THAT!" she screamed. "I SLEPT ON THE COUCH!"

"What the heck! What happened to Gumball and Larson?"

"They went back home, they're fine!"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Before Fionna could answer, Marshall Lee stepped through the door. He put a hand on the little sister's shoulder. "Because I insisted she'd stay out late with me. We saw a late night horror flick and then crashed at my place. Sorry, Cake."

Her blue eyes narrowed at the young man's. "Yeah, well," Cake muttered. "Both of you just sit down and have bacon pancakes. I've gotta make a call." She left the kitchen, giving Fionna a warning stare.

The two waited until her older sister was gone. Then they both laughed, a genuine and whole hearted laugh. "We're so insane," Fionna giggled, sitting down to breakfast.

He did the same and sat down next to her. "You know, I'm not gonna be a monster after all."

She nodded. "Yeah, how about that? You missed your chance to activate your blood there, Marshy." He smirked and nodded in agreement. Fionna swallowed her first bite of pancakes. "So, when we go back to school on Monday, you're not gonna avoid me, right?"

Marshall smiled. "Nah. I'm thinking of telling people you're my girlfriend."

"That'll cause some talk."

"It will."

"All my friends will probably want to know the details."

"I'm sure."

"They'll probably want to know if we're going on a date."

"Most definitely."

"And I'll tell them that we go monster hunting every Saturday night." Fionna grinned.

Marshall Lee laughed and kissed her nose. "That's my girl."

**Author's Note: **

**Oh. My. Glob. Longest one-shot SO FAR. Whoo! 8D **

**Happy Halloween everybody! :D I love this holiday so I decided to write a FioLee story about it. I know this story was a little dark in some parts, but I hope the high T rating was appropriate. Oh, how I love FioLee. Hahaha. **

**I'm dressing up as a ninja. Big surprise, right? XD I'm so excited! :D Happy Halloween to everyone, have a safe holiday. And if you would please, review =) I spent a long time writing this and I'm happy I got it done. Hooray! Thank you so much for reading, please review. **

**~Luna**


End file.
